A conventionally known coordinate measuring machine includes: a measuring probe that movably supports a stylus having a measurement tip (contact member) to be brought into contact with an object to be measured and provides a probe output according to a displacement of the measurement tip; a drive mechanism that holds and moves the measuring probe; and a processing device that computes shape coordinates of the object to be measured on the basis of the probe output and a moving amount of the measuring probe by the drive mechanism. This processing device can compute shape coordinates {x, y, z}T (referred to as “XX”) shown in Formula (1) by adding a moving amount {xm, ym, zm}T (referred to as “M”) of the measuring probe by the drive mechanism in an machine coordinate system, which is a coordinate system of the coordinate measuring machine, and a probe output {xp, yp, zp}T (referred to as “P”) in a probe coordinate system, which is a coordinate system of the measuring probe.
                              {                                                    x                                                                    y                                                                    z                                              }                =                              {                                                                                x                    m                                                                                                                    y                    m                                                                                                                    z                    m                                                                        }                    +                      {                                                                                x                    p                                                                                                                    y                    p                                                                                                                    z                    p                                                                        }                                              Formula        ⁢                                  ⁢                  (          1          )                    
To reduce errors resulting from discrepancy between the machine coordinate system and the probe coordinate system, pressing drive for driving the measuring probe so that the measurement tip is brought into contact with a surface of a calibration artifact at a single point and scanning drive for driving the measuring probe so that the measurement tip scans the surface of the calibration artifact are performed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-158387 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 has proposed a method in which the moving amount and the probe output of the measuring probe are acquired (a pressing measurement and a scanning measurement are performed), and a correction matrix A is obtained on the basis of the moving amount M and the probe output P of the measuring probe. With the obtained correction matrix A, the probe output P can be transformed into a transformed output {xp_m, yp_m, zp_m}T (referred to as “PM”) in the machine coordinate system as shown in Formula (2). Thereafter, the shape coordinates XX can be computed by adding the moving amount M of the measuring probe and the transformed output PM as shown in Formula (3).
                              {                                                                      x                                      p                    ⁢                    _                    ⁢                    m                                                                                                                        y                                      p                    ⁢                    _                    ⁢                    m                                                                                                                        z                                      p                    ⁢                    _                    ⁢                    m                                                                                }                =                              [                                                                                A                    11                                                                                        A                    12                                                                                        A                    13                                                                                                                    A                    21                                                                                        A                    22                                                                                        A                    23                                                                                                                    A                    31                                                                                        A                    32                                                                                        A                    33                                                                        ]                    ⁢                      {                                                                                x                    p                                                                                                                    y                    p                                                                                                                    z                    p                                                                        }                                              Formula        ⁢                                  ⁢                  (          2          )                                                              {                                                            x                                                                              y                                                                              z                                                      }                    =                                    {                                                                                          x                      m                                                                                                                                  y                      m                                                                                                                                  z                      m                                                                                  }                        +                          {                                                                                          x                                              p                        ⁢                        _                        ⁢                        m                                                                                                                                                        y                                              p                        ⁢                        _                        ⁢                        m                                                                                                                                                        z                                              p                        -                        m                                                                                                        }                                      ⁢                                  ⁢                              Where            ⁢                                                  [                                                                                A                    11                                                                                        A                    12                                                                                        A                    13                                                                                                                    A                    23                                                                                        A                    22                                                                                        A                    23                                                                                                                    A                    33                                                                                        A                    32                                                                                        A                    33                                                                        ]                    :                      Correction            ⁢                                                  ⁢            matrix            ⁢                                                  ⁢            A                                              Formula        ⁢                                  ⁢                  (          3          )                    
Note that reference characters A11 to A33 represent correction elements that constitute the correction matrix A, and correct coordinate components of the probe output P.